I Think I'm a Cat Person
by SeymoreTheClown
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which Raven spends the entire day with a green cat.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans.

Over these past few weeks, I've noticed an abundance of fur - sprinkled over every surface. It's made it hard for everyone, including me, to go through their usual routine. However, one of us seems to be unfazed by it. Nevertheless, I put on the kettle for my morning tea.

I took my seat on the community sofa, and next to me was a bundle of purring fur. By sitting down, I had awoken him.

"Sorry, Beast Boy." He stretched, yawned, and repositioned himself onto my lap; I hadn't given him permission. "You're going to get fur on me…" Beast boy ignored me. Instead, he nestled himself further into his ball. I sighed, but reluctantly stroked his green fur. He purred.

After a morning of lounging around, sipping tea, and watching morning television, I had to abandon Beast Boy so I could shower. With no-one for him to sleep on, he decided to wander around the base. First, I had to stop off at my room to grab a change of clothes. Little to my knowledge, he followed me into my room. In hindsight, the little pitter-patter of his paws should have alerted me. I had my clothes laid out before leaving this morning, so it was a simple matter of grabbing them from my, unkempt, bed. Sitting upon my bed sheets was Beast Boy, looking at me with adorable eyes. I stood there clutching my clothes. "Can I help you?" I petted his head, before leaving for my shower. I couldn't help but think he was watching me as I left, so I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was. Beast Boy wasn't leering at me or anything, but it was still embarrassing knowing he was looking. He must have seen the way I, subconsciously, crossed my legs under my mantle. I left before I thought about it for too long.

It never really takes me that long for a shower, so I was back in my room within a few minutes. I was expecting Beast Boy to be waiting for me atop my bed, but he wasn't. He wasn't under my sheets, and he wasn't under my bed either. So, I scanned my room for any sign of the furball. I noticed that the walk-in wardrobe was ajar. There was no way that he could have gotten onto the top shelf, but there were clothes that had fallen off their hangers and piled up on the floor.

I was on my knees pushing clothes around, not really making a dent in the pile, when I could hear a faint purring; it was hard to tell where it was coming from. It was cold coming out of the shower, and my hair was still a little damp. So, when I felt the warm fur on my back goosebumps formed. "Ah!" I turned to see Beast Boy standing on the small of my back. The additional weight caused my body to arch further inward. "Um, Beast Boy? Can you get down please?" Again, he ignored me. Instead of getting off of me, I could feel his paws making their way up my back; redistributing the weight on top of me. Beast Boy strutted on top of me as if I were a catwalk, until his face was close to mine. He rubbed up against my cheek, and his whiskers tickled me. The heat in my face rose, and he just kept staring at me with his large eyes. I sighed. "You're lucky I like cats…"

No matter where I went, Beast Boy had been there, even if it only been for a few minutes. When he was there, he always sat on my lap. Whenever he did leave, there was a lot of green fur on my clothes, but I missed playing with his fur while he did sit on me - his low pitched purring was soothing. Sometimes I wish Beast Boy would change back, so he would answer me instead of blankly staring. "Are you comfortable there?" I smiled at the ball of fur nestled in my lap. His tail brushed along my legs, and it tickled. "Hey, watch what you're doing with that." He knew I wasn't being serious because I giggled. It stopped me stroking him - I never giggle. When I did stop, his ears perked up. Beast Boy got up, seemingly pouted, and pressed his paws against the base of my neck. "Can I help you?" He remained silent. " I can only help you if you talk to me." Again, nothing. So, I cupped his fluffy face with both hands. "Listen, Mister, this isn't a one-way street. You need to answer me when I talk to you, or I won't let you sleep with me." Those were, perhaps, a poor choice of words. Beast Boy put both of his paws on my lips. I think he wanted me to let go of his face. As I did, he jumped off my lap, and briskly walked out of the room. Yep, lots and lots of green fur on my clothes.

Night had rolled around, and Beast Boy had officially spent the whole day as a cat. I mean, eighteen hours of sleep a day can't be that bad. Although, he didn't have to sleep in the middle of my bed. I sighed for the last time that day, before picking him up. I cradled him in my arms to prevent him from waking up, but I needed to change into my night clothes, and I couldn't do that in my current state. So, I put him down outside my room. Even though he's a cat, he was still Beast Boy, and I didn't want him to see me changing.

He knew what was happening behind closed doors because he waited until I had finished getting dressed before I heard the whoosh of my sliding doors. He waltzed into my room as if he owned it. Beast Boy was still a feline, but I was nervous in my current attire. As I stood by my bed, he brushed himself against my bare legs. For whatever reason, the goosebumps ran through my entire body. "Look, I'm going to sleep now. S-so, you can sleep at the end of the bed." I climbed under my duvet. "But don't even think about moving from there." As if on queue, he jumped onto my bed. Something Beast Boy and cats have in common: they don't listen. He snuck under my covers, and curled up behind me. "I don't have a choice, do I?" I smirked, knowing that he couldn't see my face. The heat that radiated off him grew larger, and no longer could I hear his low pitched purring. Instead, I felt a hand run through the hair draped behind me. "B-beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" It was nice to hear his voice after a long day of quietness, but I could only focus on the masculine hands on me - one of them stroking my hair, and the other gently rested on my hip.

"Y-your hands…"

"You've spent the entire day with your hands _all _over me, can't I return the favour?" His sultry voice was even more soothing than his purring.

"But… you were a cat."

"And you're a fox."

"Wow, really?"I snickered. "You really just said that?" This time he nestled his face into the back of my neck.

"Just shut up and sleep." So we did.


End file.
